The Power Within
by GamerGirl140
Summary: After a transformation, Alfred and his twin brother Matthew find themselves in the midst of a battle between good and evil. Rated T for violence, swearing and some sexual references. Supernatural AU. Human names used. AmericaXUkraine, CanadaXBelgium, BritainXBelarus.
1. Chapter I: Transformation

_All right, this is a story I wrote based on a short 5-page comic I found on deviantArt (First page: .com(slash)art(slash)APH-Morning-Pick-Me-Up-pg1-38 2084498)_

_Summary: After a transformation, Alfred and Matt find themselves in the middle of a massive battle between good and evil. Supernatural AU. Human names used  
_

_Genre: Supernatural/Drama/Humor with some Romance on the side_

_Pairings: AmericaXUkraine, CanadaXBelgium, BritainXBelarus_

_Rating: T for violence, swearing and some sexual references_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

The Power Within

Chapter I: Transformation

"Hyper-Combo KO! Player 2 Wins!"

"WOO!" Alfred shouted with joy at his recent victory against his brother in the game. He then turned to Matthew, his twin, whose appearance only differed from him in eye color and hair length, with a smirk.

"You lost this round, Mattie, which means you get us refills," he explained.

"I know, Alfred. Just hold tight and I'll be back," Matt responded with a slight sigh.

"Well, this ties us two for two! Loser of the last round has to do dishes for a week!" Alfred called to Matt as he went to the kitchen to refill their drinks and snacks.

"Can you set up the next match?" Matt called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, same characters you had last time?"

"Yeah,"

"All right," Al called, setting up the final match and finishing up right before Matt got back with refills. He then sat down and began the final match of the night.

"Too bad Arthur couldn't join us," Matt remarked in the middle of their match.

"Yeah, ever since he started dating that Russian woman, he's been practically ignoring us," Alfred responded.

"Actually Al, she's Belarusian," Matt corrected his brother.

"Whatever," Alfred replied before shutting up to focus on the match.

Little did the twins know that they were being watched as they enjoyed their "Bros' Night".

* * *

Outside a window, there was a man peeking in on the boys as they played their game.

_I'm not sure about this Matt, but Alfred? He's perfect,_ thought the man as he continued to watch, waiting for what seemed to be an opportune moment.

Finally the game ended. Both twins shook hands, congratulating each other on a good game with one of them looking slightly disappointed in being stuck with a tedious chore for a week. They cleaned up and walked straight off to their bedrooms.

The mystery man locked on to his intended target, Alfred as he headed to his room and followed him while still outside the house. Now, he only had to wait until Alfred fell asleep.

About fifteen minutes later, Alfred succumbed to sleep and the mystery man snuck in through his bedroom window. He looked over Alfred's sleeping form for only a moment before getting to work. He leaned down and sank his fangs into Alfred's neck, relishing the taste of his blood as it flooded his mouth. After a moment of sucking Alfred's blood, the mystery man pulled back, watched as the wound healed instantaneously without leaving any scars and then cut his own wrist. He positioned his wound right over Alfred's open mouth and watched as his own blood dripped into the sleeping man's mouth. Alfred unconsciously swallowed the mystery man's blood, turning slightly but remaining asleep.

_It has begun. Tomorrow night, the transformation will be complete,_ the mystery man thought to himself as he left without a trace.

* * *

The next day Alfred awoke feeling a powerful burst of energy. Well, he always woke up feeling energetic, but this morning took it even further. He felt as though he could run a marathon and then bench press a few train engines. Though throughout the day, he found himself growing weaker and feeling as though he was dying of thirst. He tried to quench it with all kinds of beverages but nothing seemed to work. He didn't think much of it, reasoning that it was probably nothing.

That night, things took a turn for the worse. Matt was out on a date with his girlfriend while Alfred waited for him in the living room playing a video game. He stopped for a moment when he felt a strange pain in his teeth. He rushed to the giant mirror hanging in the living room to examine the problem. What he saw nearly made him jump out of his skin.

His canines had elongated into the fangs most vampires in the movies had. His hair was slightly longer and a more pale blond with his skin being deathly pale as well. His eyes were now an even darker blue with cat slit pupils. To make sure he wasn't hallucinating, Alfred lifted his hand and touched the mirror, watching the reflection do the same. Freaking out even more, he lifted a finger to one of his newly formed fangs and had to stop himself from screaming as blood started flowing from where his finger touched his fang. Before he could do anything else, the door opened.

"Al, I'm back!" Matt called as he closed the door. Alfred froze as a wonderful scent invaded his nose. And it was coming from Matt! Al wasn't sure exactly what he smelled, but he knew he wanted to taste it, no matter what! Al then slowly turned to Matt, bearing his fangs.

"Al, are you all right?" Matt asked after putting his keys in a dish on a shelf near the front door. He slowly approached his twin to see what was wrong when Al immediately jumped and knocked him to the ground.

"Al, I don't know what you're doing but whatever it is, it isn't funny!" Matt shouted as he tried to push Alfred off of him. But Al's grip was locked tight and wouldn't budge anytime soon. Alfred simply grinned maniacally but something seemed to snap in his mind. He immediately got off his brother and slowly backed off before turning away while crouching and not soon after started crying. Matt got up and slowly approached him, wanting to provide whatever comfort he could for his brother.

"Al, what's wrong?" he asked with concern as he attempted to place a hand on Al's shoulder.

"Stay away from me, Matt! I don't know what it is, but there's this urge inside me telling me to hurt you!" Alfred cried out through his tears. Matt backed away slowly in shock before taking out his phone.

* * *

In a darkened bedroom, two figures, a man and a woman slept peacefully. That is, until a phone started ringing, waking them both up.

"Stay here Natasha, I'll get it," the man said, urging the woman back to bed as he reached for his nightstand to grab his cell phone.

"Hello Matthew, what is it?" he asked sleepily after answering his phone.

"Arthur, I need your help! There's something really wrong with Alfred and I'm not sure what it is! Could you please hurry down here? If we don't do something, it'll only get worse!" Matt shouted frantically through the phone.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, sounding more awake and concerned then before.

"Well, when I got back from my date with Anri, Alfred tackled me to the ground. This wouldn't be anything new but he held me there with an iron grip and there was something off about his appearance. His hair is slightly longer and paler, his skin is a really pale white, his eyes are an even darker blue with cat pupils and it looked like he had fangs! He then climbed off me and told me that I should stay away because he had this urge to hurt me!" Matt explained. Arthur's eyes shot wide open.

"Stay calm, I'll be there as soon as possible!" Arthur told Matt before hanging up. He then hopped out of bed and got dressed. Before he left, he walked towards the woman's side of the bed as she lay there half asleep.

"Something's wrong with one of my brothers. I'll be back soon Natasha," he assured her while running his fingers through her long pale blond hair before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She turned and leaned up to meet his eyes.

"Don't be out too long Arthur," Natasha said to him before capturing his lips in a good-bye kiss. He nodded in assurance before grabbing a bag off the dresser and leaving the bedroom. On his way to the basement, he rummaged through the bag and pulled out a wooden cross on a chain necklace. He put the cross in his pocket and made his way to the basement. He grabbed a handful of a powder in a bowl on one of the many tables in the room. He then walked to a dias in the center of the room, chanted a few words and then dropped the powder, causing him to vanish.

* * *

Arthur appeared in front of Al and Matt's front door and walked straight in. Inside, he found Al sitting on the ground with his knees pulled to his face with Matt standing over him with a worried look. Though Matt turned once he noticed Arthur and led him over to Alfred.

"What do you think it is?" Matt asked as Arthur glanced over Alfred before pulling the cross necklace out his pocket.

"Well, we'll have to confirm my suspicions first," Arthur explained as he put the cross around his right wrist for a moment. He then focused a finger at his left wrist and made a laser appear from his finger to cut his skin. The minute blood started to flow; Al looked up and immediately jumped up and approached Arthur. Alfred stared at the blood on Arthur's wrist with an intense hunger in his eyes. Arthur smiled warmly at Alfred and lifted his wrist. Al immediately grabbed it and started to lick up the flowing blood before sucking on the wound. Matt stared in disbelief.

"Just as I thought, Alfred has been transformed into a vampire," Arthur concluded after swiftly yanking his wrist away, watching as the wound healed without scarring.

"What can we do?" Matt asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert on vampires but I know someone who can help. He'll be arriving in the neighborhood tomorrow and I'll bring him over after I help him get settled. But for now, we'll have to place a seal on him. It'll allow him to keep his bloodthirst under control and suppress his new powers and weaknesses," Arthur explained. He then lifted his hands and shot magical energy from them, sealing Alfred's hands together and restraining him. Alfred glared at Arthur angrily, waiting to see what he would do. Arthur took the cross from his wrist and detached the chain.

"By the power infused in all things real," Arthur chanted as he approached Al. He then attached the two ends of the necklace around Alfred's neck before finishing the chant, "Lock up his inner vampire in a seal!"

After that a soft light surrounded Alfred, and then slowly faded away. After which, it revealed Alfred resembled his old human self again. The only thing that remained were his fangs which were much shorter but still prominent. The magic restraints vanished and Al fell to the ground, breathing heavily and with a hand over his heart. "Just what the hell kind of chant was that?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

"It was pretty lame," Matt responded with a giggle. Arthur sighed with a facepalm. _They really shouldn't be joking about this,_ he thought to himself before turning to Matt.

"Just keep a close eye on him and try not to do anything that would force the seal to react. Make sure he gets some blood before my friend arrives, all right," Arthur told Matt, who nodded in understanding.

"Good, now I've got to go. Get some rest and look after each other," Arthur told the twins before walking out the front door.

After Arthur left, Alfred had huddled up against the wall with his knees to his chest. Matt approached him to comfort him but this time wasn't pushed away. He sat down next to his twin and hugged him from the side with his head on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do Mattie? What's going to happen? And what will Irunya think?" Al asked while trying to hold back more tears.

"I don't know but I do know that if Irunya truly loves you, she won't care if you're a human or a vampire," Matt responded to the best of his ability. Alfred only pressed his forehead to his knees.

"Look, it's late. We should get some sleep. It'll be easier to handle all of this when we're not tired," Matt suggested. Al nodded in agreement and headed to his room.

As he settled down to go to sleep, Matt walked in. He crouched beside Al's bed and gently rested a hand on his cheek.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that, no matter what happens to you, you're my brother and I'll always love you and be there for you. I know you'd do the same for me," Matt assured him with a warm smile. Al smiled back before falling asleep. Matt left for his room, satisfied.

* * *

When Arthur got home, he found Natasha sitting on the couch in the living room in only her nightgown. When she noticed Arthur, she got up and went straight into his arms.

"Is everything all right?" she asked with concern.

"Everything is fine, Natasha. Now, let's get back to bed. I don't know about you but I don't want to be tired when Sorin gets here tomorrow," he answered with a slight laugh. She nodded in agreement as they went back to bed.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here are the human names to keep in mind  
_

_America: Alfred Williams-Jones_

_Canada: Matthew Williams-Jones  
_

_Britain: Arthur Kirkland_

_Belarus: Natalia "Natasha" __Arłoŭskaja  
_

_Belgium: Anri Peeters_

_Ukraine: Iryna "Irunya" __Chernenko_

_Romania: Sorin Dumitru_

_Well, stay tuned for more!  
_


	2. Chapter II: Basic Training

_Summary: After a transformation, Alfred and Matt find themselves in the middle of a massive battle between good and evil. Supernatural AU. Human names used  
_

_Genre: Supernatural/Drama/Humor with some Romance on the side_

_Pairings: AmericaXUkraine, CanadaXBelgium, BritainXBelarus_

_Rating: T for violence, swearing and some sexual references_

* * *

Chapter II: Basic Training

The next morning, Matt awoke and went to go check on Alfred. Last night, the twins received a nasty shock in the form of Alfred being transformed into a vampire. Today, a friend of their adoptive brother Arthur would be arriving today to answer their questions and hopefully tell them how to cure Alfred. No doubt Alfred wouldn't be his usual cheery and energetic self. Hence why Matt went to his brother's bedroom first thing this morning.

"Alfred, how are you this morning?" Matt asked after placing his hand on Al's shoulder. There was no response.

"I'm going out to get breakfast, is there anything in particular you want?" he asked again while gently rubbing Alfred's shoulder.

"You should leave me, and never come back!" Alfred responded after shaking Matt's hand off.

"But, you've got your cross seal. Your urges should be under control," Matt tried to convince his twin that he was just being paranoid.

"They're still there! And they'll never go away. And I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you, especially if it's to satisfy my _needs_. I'm still disgusted with myself for drinking Arthur's blood last night and _liking_ it!" Alfred protested with a hint of self-loathing.

"You couldn't help that! Look, once Arthur's friend arrives, everything will be fine, you'll see. Now, I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Matt said as he went to leave the room.

"Yes Mom," Alfred replied sarcastically. Matt rolled his eyes and left the house.

* * *

Not too long after, Matt returned home, holding a cup from Tim Horton's, the twins' favorite coffee shop.

"Alfred! I'm back!" Matt shouted as he stepped out of his shoes and into his polar bear slippers. There was no answer. "Alfred!" he called again as he stepped into the living room. It was completely trashed.

"Whoa…" Matt thought as he stared at the mess. He then heard steps coming from the hall.

"Come out from wherever you are hiding. And if _any_ of my hockey cards are in that mess, we are going to have words," Matt warned his brother, hoping to lure him out of hiding.

"I told you to stay away. I _distinctly_ remember it," Alfred responded while clutching his cross seal.

"Did you?" Matt retorted like a smart mouth.

"Go away..? Please?" Alfred tried to get his brother to leave him for his own safety.

"No," Matt simply answered while holding the cup out in the hallway entrance, "Here" The two then made their way to the kitchen and dining room area.

"Matt, I don't think-"Alfred started to protest while staring at the cup on the table.

"Come on, it's fresh! I already drank mine," Matt said with a huge grin while sitting at the dining room table in hopes of convincing his brother to drink, knowing that once he had this drink he'd calm down.

"Fresh, yeah…I can tell," Alfred said after subtly taking in the familiar scent.

"Then don't waste my effort," Matt insisted. Alfred half-caved by sitting down and picking up the cup.

"And if something…bad…happens…?" Alfred wondered while opening the tab on the lid.

"You can have my signed Lafleur jersey," Matt offered.

"_Not_ what I meant. Do you have any weapons on you?" Alfred asked, hoping that he wouldn't end up trying to attack his twin again.

"My rapier wit, quit stalling. It'll get cold," Matt answered as he was beginning to lose his patience.

"But-"

"You are already unhinged enough! I won't have a repeat of last night! I swear to Gretzky, you drink or I tie you to a chair and pour it down your throat! Along with a jar of pickle juice for the trouble," Matt threatened, knowing how much Alfred hated pickle juice.

"Wha-Really? Pickle Juice?!" Alfred asked, worried.

"Pickle juice."

"Ah, hell. Fine, be a stubborn ass! Just be ready to run," Alfred ordered before chugging down the whole cup, shuddering as the contents made their way down his throat. There was a brief moment of silence as Al stopped to catch his breath.

"…Alfred…?" Matt asked out of concern, breaking the silence.

"I'm…I'm okay. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. You're definitely not maple flavored though. Myth 'busted'," Alfred answered with a slight laugh. Though he'd never let his twin know that he actually loved the taste of his blood, even more so than Arthur's blood.

Matt patted him on the shoulder and snorted. "Lame," He responded before pulling down his sleeve to reveal some bandages around his wrist.

"More importantly, your cross isn't reacting. Looks like we've found a way to keep your humanity intact until we can find a cure. If only you weren't so squeamish, I wouldn't of had to chug a cup of coffee to get an opaque cup for you," Matt assured his twin with a smile. Alfred smiled back. They then got up and went back to the living room to deal with the mess.

"Now, let's get the living room cleaned up before Arthur and his friend arrive. How did it get like that anyway?" Matt asked as the brothers started cleaning up the mess.

"Let's just say it wasn't exactly the best way for me to vent my frustration," Alfred answered downheartedly while rearranging the contents on a shelf. Matt simply left it at that while they continued to clean up the mess.

* * *

The twins soon finished cleaning the mess right before hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Matt said as he answered the door. It was Arthur and his friend. The friend was wearing a small top hat on the side of his head. Matt led them inside to the living room where Alfred was sitting on the couch with his chin resting on his fists.

"So, who's your friend?" Alfred asked as he looked up.

"Matthew, Alfred this is Sorin Dumitru. Sorin, these are my adoptive brothers Matthew and Alfred," Arthur introduced everyone.

"Salut, it's nice to meet both of you," Sorin responded in a thick Romanian accent, "Now I understand one of you has undergone the Transformation."

"That would be me," Alfred answered solemnly.

"I hate to leave, but I promised Natasha I would help her with a project she had planned for the day," Arthur interrupted as he went for the door.

"It's fine. I can handle it from here," said Sorin, "This isn't the first time I've had to teach a Newborn about vampires."

"Good, I'll see you all later then," said Arthur before walking out the door.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"La revedere," called Sorin before Arthur closed the door and left.

"Now then, let's get down to business. Are there any questions you have for me before we begin?" Sorin asked the boys before taking a seat on a lounge chair.

"Just one: is there any way I can become human again?" Alfred asked with a hint of hesitation and fear.

"I hate to tell you this, but the only cure for vampirism…is death," Sorin replied solemnly. The twins looked at each other in disbelief.

"You mean I'm staying a vampire for the rest of my life?!" Alfred asked in shock.

"I'm sorry but that's how it is. But it's not the end of the world. And that's where I come in. Arthur explained everything to me before I came here. So, I'm taking you to my home in the neighborhood for some basic training," said Sorin while a clap and rubbing his hands together enthusiastically.

"Basic training?" Both twins asked, looking up and interested.

"That's right. I'm going to teach you all you need to know about your new weaknesses, your new powers, basically everything you need to know about being a vampire. Now, let's get going. We haven't got all day!" Sorin said excitedly. The twins nodded and, with Alfred feeling slightly better about his new condition, and made their way to Sorin's home.

* * *

"Just out of curiosity, why do you have a house in this neighborhood if you're just visiting Arthur?" Matt asked as Sorin led the twins into his house.

"My position forces me to travel a lot, so I have homes in many places around the world. But that's not important right now. Follow me," Sorin responded while motioning for Matt and Alfred to follow him. He led the brothers into the basement of his home. This basement was large and mostly empty save for a few practice dummies and blocks of various sizes and weights.

"Boys, this is my training room. Here is where I'll teach Alfred how to control his powers. But in order for me to do that, we'll have to remove our seals," Sorin announced as he removed his hat. After doing so, his hair grew a little longer and brighter, his eyes grew darker and gained cat slit pupils, his skin grew paler and his fangs elongated. Alfred tried to remove his cross necklace but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't remove it," he complained with a slight pout.

"Once you get experienced enough, you'll be able to remove your own seal. But for now there are only two kinds of people who can remove it," Sorin explained.

"Who would those be?" Alfred asked.

"Well, the first kind would be a lover. But something tells me that either you don't have one or this person isn't here. But the other kind would be a blood relative," Sorin answered, turning to face Matt. Matt nodded and started to walk towards his brother when Sorin stopped him.

"Wait just a moment, I want to make sure he doesn't try to attack you after his seal is removed," said Sorin as he walked behind Alfred and held onto his wrists. He then nodded, letting Matt know that it was safe. Matt then approached his brother and carefully removed the cross necklace. Once the necklace was completely removed, Alfred took on the same appearance he had when his transformation had been completed the night before. His skin grew paler, his hair longer and paler, his eyes darker with cat pupils and his fangs longer. Once it was done, Matt found a safe place and held onto both his brother's necklace and Sorin's hat, staying to watch his brother train. Sorin then led Alfred over to some of the larger and heavier blocks in the room.

"First thing you should understand is that you are now much stronger and faster than you were before. Learn to control your strength and speed, and they will serve you well. Remain ignorant of them, and you will only cause trouble for yourself and those around you," Sorin explained. He then pointed to the largest block in the room. "This is the heaviest object in my training room. It weighs about 100000 kilograms, which is around 110 tons. Can you lift it?" he asked with a challenging look in his eye. Alfred took a deep breath and reached to pick up the massive block. To his surprise, and Matt's, it was surprisingly easy to lift. Alfred then arranged it so it was just sitting in the palm of his right hand.

"It's lighter than it looks," he commented, looking impressed with himself. Sorin smirked and Matt just stared in shock.

"Keep that in mind, even when you have your seal on. Even though it suppresses your powers, a small amount of your power may still show itself. That and you won't always have your seal on, so it's important to stay aware of them and their level at all times. Got it?" Sorin explained. Alfred nodded in understanding and gently put the block back on the floor. Sorin then led him over to a long stretch of empty space.

"Next, we'll see just how fast you are," said Sorin as he positioned two poles at opposite ends of the space. He led Alfred to one of the poles.

"This will be simple. Just run as fast as you can to the other pole. I'll time you," he explained as he pulled a stopwatch out of his pocket. Alfred nodded and positioned himself.

"Ready?" Sorin asked.

"I'm ready," Alfred answered.

"Trei! Doi! Unu! Go!" Sorin shouted as he started the stopwatch. Alfred took off and made his way towards the pole at the opposite end of the room. All the while, Matt continued to watch in shock and awe.

"Stai! Let's see how you did," Sorin called as he examined the stopwatch. Alfred went to meet up with him to see how he did.

"45 seconds. Not bad. Though it seems as though your strength is greater than your speed," Sorin noted.

"Is that a bad thing?" Alfred asked.

"Not at all. Not all vampires are equally fast and strong. It's just another thing you need to keep in mind. Now, that's the extent of your physical powers. Now we're moving onto your mental powers," Sorin explained, leading Alfred to a table with a few coins and marbles on it.

"Try picking up this marble but only with your thoughts," said Sorin has he placed a marble in front of Alfred. Alfred looked at Sorin as if he was out of his mind. Sorin laughed.

"Just imagine the marble floating in midair," Sorin explained. Alfred just raised an eyebrow but tried it anyway. He closed his eyes and imagined the marble floating. Slowly, the marble started rising until it was floating right in front of Alfred's face. Matt had moved closer to get a better look and just stared in surprise.

"Al, open your eyes! You gotta see this!" he exclaimed. Alfred slowly opened his eyes and nearly lost it at the sight of the floating marble. It then dropped to the table and rolled for a bit before hitting a coin and stopping.

"Did…did I do that?" Alfred asked in shock. Both Matt and Sorin nodded.

"You'll have to work on that. But don't worry, most Newborns have trouble with telekinesis," Sorin explained with a warm smile.

"Newborn? Telekinesis?" Alfred asked, confused.

"A Newborn is a human who's been turned into a vampire and has been so for less than a year. Telekinesis was the power you were using just now. It's the ability to manipulate objects with only thoughts, and it's not exactly easy to master," Sorin explained.

"What other abilities do I have?" Alfred asked excitedly.

_There are only two other mental powers that you have. I'm demonstrating one right now,_ Sorin said without moving his lips. Alfred nearly jumped. Sorin just smirked.

"Try telling your brother something without actually talking," said Sorin, pointing at Matt, who just stared in confusion.

_What do you think Irunya and Anri will say when they find out?_ Alfred asked Matt in his thoughts. It was Matt's turn to jump now.

"I honestly don't know," he answered nervously.

"What did he ask you?" Sorin asked Matt.

'He asked me what I thought our girlfriends would say when they heard the news," Matt answered.

"I don't have the answer. And Alfred, do note that you can also use this power to control others and make them do what you want. You have to be looking the person in the eye to do that though. But there is one more mental power that you have. However, this one can't really be taught as it just happens. You'll be able to see into the future through dreams," Sorin explained. The twins simply glanced at each other before Alfred spoke up.

"Anything else we should know?" he asked.

"Yeah, a few things. While you need blood to live, you will still need regular food as well. And the blood you drink doesn't have to be human blood, but it can't be from any creature that doesn't resemble a human. You can also drink mage blood, the blood of demons that look human in their true form and the blood of hybrids. Though be careful. Demon blood, if consumed in large quantities, can be a dangerous hallucinogenic. Drinking the blood of other vampires will do nothing. Finding sources isn't too hard. For most all you have to do is simply ask. Heh, you're lucky to be living in an age where humans are much more accepting of supernatural beings then they were when I was born. For others, simply use your thoughts to coax them into letting you drink from them. Though note that the blood of lovers and blood relatives always leave you more satisfied than the blood of some stranger off the street," Sorin explained.

"Yeah, I noticed that last part this morning when Matt fed me his blood," Alfred explained.

"How exactly did you go about that?" Sorin asked out of curiosity.

"I cut my wrist and filled up a cup for Alfred to drink from," Matt explained.

"You're both better off with Alfred directly feeding from you," said Sorin.

"Why?" both twins asked.

"Well, vampire saliva has healing properties. Hence why Alfred doesn't have bite marks anywhere on his body from his transformation," Sorin explained.

"That would also explain why the cut on Arthur's wrist healed right up after I drank from it last night," Alfred noted. Sorin nodded and continued his explanation.

"It'll also help his body restore his blood faster. You may not like it, but it'll benefit you both in the end," Sorin finished his explanation and stood up. He took back his hat and Alfred's necklace from Matt, handed the necklace to Alfred and put his hat back on, hiding his vampiric traits other than his fangs. The same thing happened to Alfred after he had put his necklace back on.

"I'll see you again tomorrow to continue your training, seeing as how you really won't be able to practice with your seal on," said Sorin as he led the twins out of his house. Alfred nodded and he and Matt made their way back home.

* * *

Two women stood in front of Alfred and Matt's house. One of them had shoulder-length blonde hair with a green headband. The other had chin-length pale blonde hair and large breasts.

"You know Irunya, I thought they'd be home today," said the woman with the headband in a thick Dutch accent.

"I thought they'd be home too, Anri," the large-breasted woman, Irunya, responded in a thick Ukrainian accent. Anri sighed and closed her eyes but soon opened them again once she heard footsteps. She then saw the twins. Irunya noticed the boys as well.

"Ties!" Anri cried and ran straight to Matt, trapping him in a hug.

"Heh, hey Anri," Matt responded, returning her hug and giving her a brief kiss.

"Alfred!" Irunya shouted as she ran straight into Alfred's arms. He returned her hug and gave her a passionate kiss. After it was over, she backed up slightly.

"Where were you and your brother? Is something wrong? And where did you get this necklace?" Irunya bombarded him with questions, the last one coming up once she noticed his cross seal.

"I'd like to talk about that once we get inside," Alfred answered. Irunya nodded. He then turned to Matt and Anri.

"Anri, you need to hear this too," Alfred explained. She nodded and the four went inside the house.

Once inside, Alfred helped the girls get settled while Matt prepared some hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"So, what's this all about?" Anri asked. She was seated on one of the two couches in the living room

"Let's wait until Matt comes out here," Alfred responded. Both women nodded and simply waited in anticipation with Irunya sitting next to Alfred on the other couch. Soon Matt entered the living room, holding a tray full of four mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"All right, everyone's here. So, what is it you want to tell me?" Irunya asked after Matt had sat down next to Anri and passed out the mugs. Alfred simply held his mug for a moment before setting it back down.

"Something happened to me last night, something that's now changed my life forever. I've been turned into a vampire," Alfred explained, opening his mouth and revealing his fangs to the women. Irunya stared for a moment before reaching up and touching the tip of his fang with her index finger. She then jerked it back once it started to bleed. She stared for a moment and then showed it to Anri, whose jaw dropped open in shock. Alfred looked down in shame, waiting for his girlfriend to scream or run away in fear. Irunya noticed this and instead, reached a hand out to gently lead Alfred's eyes to hers. She looked deep into his eyes and noticed the fear in them. She smiled and gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Alfred, it'll take some time for me to get used to this, but I want you to know: it doesn't matter to me if you're human or a vampire. I will always love you," Irunya said with ultimate sincerity. Alfred smiled and brought her into a kiss.

"Я тебе кохаю," said Irunya while still holding onto him.

"А Я тебе кохаю," Alfred responded while running his fingers through her hair. Matt and Anri noticed this and smiled.

"See Al, I told you everything would be fine," said Matt with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Anri's shoulder as she leaned into him. Alfred rolled his eyes. Despite the shocking news, their day was able to continue as planned as the twins and their girls enjoyed a movie marathon and snacks, without any scary movies of course.

* * *

_Languages:_

_Romanian:  
Salut: Hello  
La revedere_: _Goodbye  
Trei! Doi! Unu! __: Thee! Two! One!_  
_Stai: Stop_

_Ukrainian:  
Я тебе кохаю(__Ja tebe kochaju): I love you_  
_А Я тебе кохаю(A __Ja tebe kochaju): And I love you_

_And the name that Belgium(Anri) called Canada(Matthew "Matt") is the short or diminutive form of Matthijs which is a Dutch form of Matthew_

_Well, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more._


	3. Chapter III: Discussions

_Summary: After a transformation, Alfred and Matt find themselves in the middle of a massive battle between good and evil. Supernatural AU. Human names used_

_Genre: Supernatural/Drama/Humor with some Romance on the side_

_Pairings: AmericaXUkraine, CanadaXBelgium, BritainXBelarus_

_Rating: T for violence, swearing and some sexual references_

* * *

Chapter III: Discussions

(The events that happened at Arthur's home during the events of the previous chapter)

Arthur had soon returned home and went straight to the basement where Natasha was waiting with circle of candles surrounding a cauldron on the floor.

"It's ready for you," she announced as she stepped outside the circle.

"Good. Дзякуй," he responded, stepping into the circle.

"Няма за што," she answered, watching as her mage lover worked his magic. He did this by pulling out his staff and sticking it directly into the cauldron which was filled with a mixture she had prepared while he was dropping his vampire friend off. He stirred the mixture three times clockwise before stopping the mixture.

"It's my brothers' past I want to see. In order to see if they are the chosen ones in the prophecy," he chanted before stirring the mixture three times counterclockwise. After the final stir, smoke rose from the cauldron. The smoke formed into a circle and soon an image showed itself.

* * *

In the image was a woman lying in a hospital bed holding a baby boy. Arthur was standing by her side, holding another baby boy.

"_Arthur, I'm not going to make it_," said the woman while breathing heavily.

"_But…your sons…_" Arthur started to protest with a hint of worry in his voice.

"_I know they'll be in good care in your hands. I don't have any living family and you're the only one I trust with them. You agreed to help me after their father was killed. Though at the time, I didn't know I would be leaving them as well,_" she replied sadly.

"_All right, I'll take them in. And I promise, I'll take good care of them,_" said Arthur while trying to hold back tears.

"_Thank you. Goodbye Alfred. Goodbye Matthew,_" said the woman before she just stopped moving and breathing altogether.

* * *

The smoke vanished as Arthur started crying. Natasha noticed and walked forward to comfort him.

"Прабачце," she said in a soothing voice as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not your fault," he responded as he returned her hug and made an effort to calm down. Once he had done so and pulled back. She then gently wiped away the lingering tears before gently kissing him.

"Did you find anything that might link Alfred and Matthew to the prophecy?" he asked.

"I might have. I'll have to take another look at the prophecy before I can say for sure," she answered. He nodded and walked over to a bookshelf. He searched for a moment before pulling out a scroll. He set the scroll out on a table and looked over the contents which were written in an ancient language that he couldn't read. He handed it over to Natasha so she could read it.

"Well…?" Arthur asked after giving her a moment to look over the text.

"It says something about a pair of male twins who never met their father and lose their mother in their first moments of life. This certainly links the twins to the prophecy, but let's take a closer look before drawing conclusions," she answered. He nodded and then waited as she continued to look the scroll over. She paused for a moment before looking up in shock.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"There's a part about the older one of the twins turning into a vampire and the transformation initiating against his will. That's what happened to Alfred isn't it?" Natasha asked. He quickly nodded in agreement.

"Do you think that they truly are the chosen ones?" she then asked while rolling the scroll back up and putting it away.

"We'll just have to see if the boys fulfill more requirements listed in the prophecy. This also means that we're going to have to look out for them. No doubt your father and brother have noticed this and may try to kill the boys before they can completely fulfill the prophecy," Arthur noted. Natasha nodded in agreement before looking down in despair. He noticed this and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you love your brother and I'm deeply sorry that he chose to side with your father. But I promise, if there is a way to bring him back, I'll help you find it," Arthur said has he looked into her eyes. She smiled warmly and kissed him passionately.

"Now that we've got our answers, let's get this cleaned up," he said as he rubbed his hands together as if he was planning something.

"Так, let's. Oh, Artur?" Natasha asked as she picked up the candles.

"Yes?"

"Could we have a dance after we're finished?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course we can, love," he answered happily. She smiled and continued to help him clean up the mess in the basement.

They soon finished picking up the mess. Arthur then changed into his favorite Victorian style suit and Natasha into her favorite ball gown. He took her hand as she walked down the stairs and led her to the center of the now cleaned basement. He flicked his finger towards the stereo and classical music began to play. He bowed and she curtseyed before he took her left hand in his right and placed his left hand around her waist as she placed her right hand on his shoulder. They waited a moment in that position before easing into a waltz with Arthur leading.

"It's been awhile since we last danced together," Arthur noted as he spun her.

"It has," Natasha agreed once she stopped her spinning and met his eyes. They continued to dance until the music had died down. They ended the dance with Arthur bowing and Natasha curtseying to each other.

As they headed upstairs to their bedroom to change, Natasha turned to Arthur to ask him something.

"When do you think we should tell the boys? As well as Anri and big sister Irunya?" she asked.

"Well, let's let Alfred gain a little more control over his powers first. He won't be able to do much if he can't control his powers," Arthur answered. She nodded in acceptance.

* * *

(That night, after the movie marathon had by the twins and their girlfriends.)

(Inside Matt's room)

Matt lay on his bed with Anri snuggled into his chest. He briefly lifted up his arm which caused the sleeve of his hoodie to fall, revealing his bandages.

"Ties! What happened?" Anri asked in a panicked manner when she noticed the bandages. Matt looked up and saw his exposed bandages.

"Oh. I cut my wrist to fill up a cup with blood for Alfred to drink," he explained. Anri sat both of them up and took off the bandages.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, shocked at his girlfriend's hastiness.

"I'm going to take care of this," she answered while pulling what looked like a pen out of her purse. She twirled the object in her hand once and it then transformed into an ornate, jeweled staff. She held the head over Matt's wrist and closed her eyes. A warm light emitted from the staff and surrounded his wrist. The light vanished and revealed his wrist to be completely healed.

"Thank you," he said in relief.

"Graag gedaan," she responded with a smile while turning her staff back into a small pen-like object again and putting it back in her purse before her expression turned stern.

"Next time your brother needs blood; insist that he drinks directly from you. All right?" she asked while making sure she had his attention the entire time.

"Yes. We're going to try that tomorrow," he answered.

"Good. Now, I don't know about you but I'm tired. Let's get some sleep," said Anri with a yawn.

"Good idea," Matt agreed while getting up to change into a plain t-shirt and boxer shorts to sleep in. Anri dug into the duffle bag she brought with her and brought out a tank top and a pair of pajama pants which she changed into. The sleepy couple then climbed into Matt's bed as he pulled the blankets over them.

"Goedenacht," said Anri as she snuggled back into Matt's chest.

"Bonne nuit," he responded as he drifted off with his arms around her.

* * *

(In Alfred's room)

Alfred was leaned up against the wall while sitting on his bed with his legs stretched out with Irunya sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder and their arms around each other. Both of them were dressed for bed, with Alfred in a t-shirt and boxer shorts and Irunya in a short-sleeved shirt and light pajama pants.

"Hey Alfred, now that you're a vampire, do you have to sleep?" Irunya asked, hoping to get a conversation going.

"I still need rest but not really sleep. Last night I just simply laid here, lost in my thoughts and in the morning, I was completely refreshed," Alfred explained.

"You know, if you don't actually have to sleep, you'd be able to protect me from anything. You would truly always be able to be my hero!" said Irunya happily.

"Yeah…I could, couldn't I?" Alfred said with a smile and a glow in his eyes. Irunya giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She then stared at the cross necklace around his neck.

"Alfred, could I please see what you look like without this seal?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. This seal keeps me from draining everyone around me of their blood. I've only been a vampire for a day, so I can't control my bloodthirst very well without it. If we were to take my seal off, I might hurt you. And I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way," Alfred explained fearfully. Irunya reached up and began to stroke his cheek.

"I'll be fine. I'm a tough girl, I can handle anything…even my vampire boyfriend," Irunya assured him with a gentle smile.

Alfred sighed. He could never resist her smile. "All right, but you have to take off my seal," he said before closing his eyes, waiting for Irunya to remove the cross necklace. She reached up and carefully removed it and watched as Alfred's appearance changed. His hair grew slightly longer and paler, his skin grew paler as well, and his fangs elongated. When he opened his eyes again, she saw that they were a darker blue with cat slit pupils.

Alfred was completely still for a moment as the scent of Irunya's blood invaded his nose. It took every ounce of his willpower to not tackle her to the bed and drain her of her blood. Irunya, on the other hand, could only stare at the man before her.

"Alfred…you look so beautiful," Irunya said as she stared in awe, not noticing the pain and fear in his eyes.

"Irunya, please, put my seal back on!" said Alfred through clenched teeth as his urges grew stronger.

"Are you all right?" Irunya asked with concern.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep from just sucking you dry right now! I can smell your blood and it's driving me crazy! Please, put my seal back on before I lose control!" Alfred begged as he started to shake. Irunya quickly put the cross back around his neck. His appearance returned to normal as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I think it would be a good idea for me to keep the seal on while Sorin isn't around," said Alfred who was breathing heavily with his head leaning against the wall.

"Who's Sorin?" Irunya asked.

"He's a friend of Arthur's. He's a vampire who's teaching me everything I need to know about being a vampire," he explained. She nodded in understanding and acknowledgement before yawning.

"You should get some sleep," Alfred said as he pulled back the blankets and invited her to join him underneath.

"Good idea," said Irunya as she climbed underneath the blankets.

"На добраніч," she said before drifting off while buried in Alfred's chest.

"Bonne nuit," Alfred replied as he watched her fall asleep in his arms. Even though he didn't need sleep, he found himself closing his eyes to rest, silently thanking whoever was listening for putting caring friends, a loving brother and (in his opinion) the best girlfriend in the world in his life to help him through this.

* * *

The next day, Matt and Anri awoke at around the same time and went to go check on Alfred and Irunya. Mainly to make sure Alfred didn't end up sucking her dry last night.

"Is everything all right?" Matt asked in slight panic as he and Anri stood in the doorway of Alfred's room. Alfred looked up at them and smiled warmly while holding Irunya closely and stroking her hair. The couple in the doorway both let out a sigh of relief before smiling back.

"Anri's going to make breakfast. Once we're done, we can go to Sorin's house for your training," said Matt. Alfred nodded and Matt and Anri left. After they left, Alfred turned his attention to Irunya who was still sleeping.

"Irunya, it's time to wake up," he said softly while giving her a gentle shake. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Alfred.

"Доброго ранку," Irunya said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Bon matin," Alfred answered with a gentle smile as he brushed the hair out of her face. She smiled cutely before leaning in and giving him a good-morning kiss.

"Anri's going to have breakfast ready soon. Let's get out of bed," Alfred said as he stretched briefly and climbed out of the bed. Irunya soon followed him and both made their way to the dining room, where they joined Matt at the table.

"Did you actually sleep last night?" Matt asked out of curiosity and concern.

"I got plenty of rest last night if that's what you mean. I need rest but I don't need actual sleep," Alfred answered. Matt nodded in acknowledgement.

"You do realize that you'll actually have to bite someone if you want any blood, right?" Anri asked as she served everyone their breakfast.

"Yeah…," Alfred answered solemnly with his head down.

"Hey, you choose either Ties or Irunya to drink from and whoever you don't pick will stay on watch with me to make sure you don't go overboard. Everything will be fine," said Anri as she patted him on the shoulder before sitting down.

"We'll decide once everyone's done eating," Irunya decided as everyone stopped talking to eat, which didn't take very long. After which, everyone helped clean up the mess before going out into the living room so that Alfred could get his blood.

"So Alfred, who will it be? Motya or me?" Irunya asked Alfred, who stood thinking about who he was going to feed off of. Everyone was completely silent as he thought about his choice.

"Mattie," Alfred answered with a hint of hesitation in his voice. Matt nodded and walked right up to his twin while the two girls stood nearby incase anything went wrong with Anri holding her staff. Alfred took a deep breath, leaned in and sank his fangs into Matt's neck. Matt winced slightly but soon relaxed and closed his eyes as Alfred sucked his blood and did his best to do so as slowly as possible, no matter how difficult it was.

"All right Alfred, that's enough," said Anri as she and Irunya helped pull Alfred off of Matt. Anri watched as Matt's wounds healed within seconds as Irunya held onto a panting Alfred and wiped the excess blood off his lips with a tissue.

"Are you all right, Alfred?" Irunya asked Alfred as she gently brushed some stray hairs out of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel like I'm ready to take on the world actually," he responded with a toothy grin, not caring that everyone could see his fangs. Irunya smiled back before both of them turned to Anri and Matt.

"I'm fine," Matt assured them with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Anri asked with a hint of worry. Matt nodded in assurance.

"Yeah. Actually, it felt really good when Al was drinking my blood," Matt answered.

"Really?" Anri, Alfred and Irunya asked in shock.

"Yeah, it did. Though I'm not sure why," Matt explained.

"We should ask Sorin about it," Alfred suggested.

"Regardless, we'd better get going. We don't have all day," Irunya pointed out.

"I can get us there instantly," Anri volunteered, holding up her staff.

"Do you even know where Sorin's house is?" Alfred asked.

"Nee…" Anri answered downheartedly.

"It's all right. Alfred and I know the way," said Matt assuredly as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Anri nodded and put her staff away. The group then left for Sorin's house to continue Alfred's training.

* * *

The group soon arrived at Sorin's house and Matt rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a man with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Witam Was! You must be Alfred and Mateusz. Sorin is expecting you," said the man in a thick Polish accent as he took a look at the group.

"Um hi. Who are you?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz. You can just call me Feliks though," the man answered with a grin, which revealed a set of fangs.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Iryna Chernenko. I'm Alfred's girlfriend," Irunya introduced herself.

"And I'm Anri Peeters, Ties's girlfriend," Anri introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you all. But enough small talk, Sorin is waiting," said Feliks as he led the group into the basement. There, Sorin was sitting patiently on one of the larger blocks in the room.

"Welcome back boys. Ready for some more training Alfred?" he asked with a determined look in his eye.

"You bet!" Alfred answered enthusiastically.

"Good. Oh! Before I begin, who are the two ladies you brought with you," Sorin asked after noticing Irunya and Anri.

"Oh! Sorin, this is Iryna, Alfred's girlfriend and my girlfriend, Anri," Matt answered while gesturing to the ladies who both cutely and politely waved when their names were called.

"It's nice to meet you both. Now, Alfred, let's get started," Sorin said with a nod before leading Alfred out into the main area. Before Sorin could get started on any lesson, Feliks ran towards him with a message.

"It looks like Artur won't be able to make it for the lesson," he said with a worried look on his face. Sorin groaned.

"Great, where are we supposed to find a mage for this lesson?" Sorin asked in irritation. Anri stood up from her seat and pulled out her staff.

"If it helps, I'm a mage," she said while holding up her staff.

"Can you fire energy blasts?" Feliks asked.

"That's one of the first things we mages are taught," Anri answered with a laugh.

"All right, we need you to fire as many as possible and to fire them as erratically as possible. I want to test Alfred's reflexes," Sorin explained.

"Got it! Better get ready Alfred!" Anri responded with a devious giggle.

"Bring it on!" Alfred exclaimed before getting into position.

"Wait a moment! Your seal is still on," Sorin pointed out. Alfred grinned with embarrassment in his eyes. Sorin sighed but walked behind Alfred and restrained him as Matt came forward and removed the cross necklace, which revealed Alfred's true vampire self.

"Bonne chance," Matt whispered with an assuring smile.

"Merci," Alfred whispered back before Matt walked away.

"All right, now we can begin," said Sorin as he released Alfred.

"Drie! Twee! Een! Go!" Anri shouted as she began to fire energy blasts from her staff. The first two or so hit Alfred but he soon eased into it and managed to dodge most of the blasts.

"Stai! That's enough," Sorin shouted after about five minutes of Alfred dodging Anri's spells.

"Well Alfred, your reflexes are good, but they'll need some work. Anri, for helping out, dziękuję," Feliks noted. Anri nodded in acknowledgement as she put her staff away and went to sit down.

The training session continued, with Sorin having Alfred lift as many heavy blocks as he could, having him run fast enough to try and beat his time from yesterday, and having him try using telekinesis without closing his eyes. Though during this time, Feliks had slipped out of the room, saying that he had something to get done.

"All right, let's call it a day. You're doing a good job so far. Hopefully we can get you to a point where you can have your seal on without my supervision soon. But before you go, there are a few things I forgot to tell you yesterday. And those would be your new weaknesses. But first, let's put your seal back on," said Sorin as he motioned for Matt, Irunya and Anri to join him and Alfred at a table. Matt handed the cross to Alfred, who put it back on.

"All right. Well, for one thing, sunlight will burn you alive without your seal on. With your seal on, you'll just be more likely to get sunburn. Going without blood for a single day will affect your mental state, weaken you and raise the chance of you going on a hunger-fueled rampage. And finally, you can only be killed by decapitation," Sorin explained.

"Got it, though I have a question," Alfred responded.

"What is it?" Sorin asked.

"I drank Matte's blood directly from him today but when I did, he told me it felt good. Why is that?" Alfred asked.

"The healing properties in vampire saliva help their *ahem* prey relax. During times when our kind were actively hunted, this was used to lure the victim into a false sense of security so that a vampire could take his/her fill. Nowadays this is used to help the victim recover after feeding," Sorin explained.

"I don't really like hearing terms like 'prey' and 'victim' to describe my brother," Alfred said with a slight wince.

"Sorry, but I don't know of any other terms to effectively describe his position in your situation this morning," Sorin shrugged. He then looked towards Alfred and Irunya.

"Though I should tell you, when feeding off of a lover, this can have some _interesting _results," Sorin said with a chuckle. Alfred and Irunya blushed deeply and covered their faces in embarrassment. At that moment, there were footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Alfred, Mateusz, there's someone here who wants to see you!" Feliks called as he ran down the stairs.

"Are mes garçons there?" a man with a thick French accent asked as he followed the Pole down the stairs.

"Francis?!" Matt and Alfred asked excitedly as they both stood up.

"Oui! Il est moi!" Francis responded happily, holding his arms open as the twins ran up and hugged him. After the hug, Francis and the twins continued to talk with the entire conversation being in French. Feliks turned to Sorin, Anri, and Irunya, looking confused.

"I know you asked me to find this guy but what relation does he have with the twins?" he asked.

"Francis is a powerful mage and a good friend of Arthur's but you wouldn't know it considering the two of them continuously argue like an old married couple," explained Irunya with a giggle.

"Francis helped Arthur take care of Alfred and Ties when they were young and taught them French. Both of them now have a habit of having 'private' conversations in French in public. I can understand some of it, but they tend to use some terms that I don't understand," Anri continued the explanation.

"Well, Arthur told me the boys once spent quite a bit of time in Canada. They must have picked up some of the local terms during their stay," Sorin concluded.

"You two could have gone and stayed in any city in France: Paris, Lyon, Bordeaux, Marseille, or any other city! But non! You had to go and stay in Quebec where they speak weird French and not true French!" Francis whined. Both twins groaned and rolled their eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with them learning another dialect, Francis," Sorin pointed out with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"I know but they use words I don't understand. And some terms they use that I do understand have a completely different meaning," Francis complained.

"Um…it's close to lunch time, why don't we get something to eat?" Irunya suggested, hoping to change the subject.

"Good idea! I'm starved!" Alfred exclaimed, holding his stomach. Everyone laughed as they went to the dining room where Francis volunteered to make lunch.

* * *

_Whew! The third chapter is done! I don't know why but this one was really hard to write. But I did it! All right, now for a little bit of news. First off, I'm going to establish an upload schedule for this. I'll be uploading chapters on Fridays. I can't guarantee I that I can do one every Friday because I don't want to rush this but I will do my best to try and go for uploading every other Friday. All I ask from you is for you to be patient. Thank you._

_New Characters:  
_

_Poland: Feliks Łukasiewicz  
France: Francis Bonnefoy  
_

_Languages:_

_Belarusian  
Дзякуй (Dziakuy): Thank you  
Няма за што (Nyama za shto): You're welcome  
Прабачце (Prabachtsye): I'm sorry  
Так (tak): Yes_

_Dutch:  
Graag gedaan: You're welcome  
Goedenacht: Good night  
Nee: No  
Drie! Twee! Een!: Three! Two! One!_

_French:  
Bonne nuit: Good night  
Bon matin: Good morning  
Bonne chance: Good luck  
Merci: Thank you  
Mes garcons: My boys  
Oui! Il est moi!: Yes! It's me!  
Non: no_

_Ukrainian:  
На добраніч (Na dobranič): Good night  
Доброго ранку(Dobrogo ranku): Good Morning_

_Polish:  
Witam Was: Welcome (from one person to many people)  
Dziękuję: Thank you._

_Romanian:  
Stai: Stop_

_And now a note on the names_

"_Motya"(_Мотя _in Cyrillic) is the diminutive form of "Matvey"(_Матвей_ in Cyrillic) which is the Russian form of Matthew._

_And Mateusz is the Polish form of Matthew._

_Well, that's it for now. Enjoy! :)_


	4. Chapter IV: Societies and Secrets

_Summary: After a transformation, Alfred and Matt find themselves in the middle of a massive battle between good and evil. Supernatural AU. Human names used_

_Genre: Supernatural/Drama/Humor with some Romance on the side_

_Pairings: AmericaXUkraine, CanadaXBelgium, BritainXBelarus_

_Rating: T for violence, swearing and some sexual references_

* * *

Chapter IV: Societies and Secrets

Alfred, Matt, Irunya, Anri, Feliks, Sorin and Francis sat eating the lunch that Francis prepared. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Feliks spoke up.

"So Alfred, Mateusz. Sorin told me that you once spent some time in Canada. May I ask why?" Feliks asked.

"Well, Arthur and Francis were proud of our results in school and as a reward offered to let us stay in a foreign country of our choice for a year. We both agreed on staying in Canada for a personal reason," Matt explained.

"What would that be?" Feliks asked.

"Well, Arthur told us that we had an American father and a Canadian mother. We'd been living in the States, our dad's home country and wanted to see what our mom's home country was like," Alfred explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? If you told me, I wouldn't have complained at all!" Francis exclaimed.

"Well, when we told you and Arthur our decision, Arthur simply accepted it while you immediately started whining and asking if we had anything against your home country. You never asked us why we made the decision we did," Matt explained with a slight hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Then you started arguing with Arthur to try and convince us to go to France while he tried to remind you that the destination was our choice and not yours," Alfred finished the explanation. Francis looked down apologetically.

"So, how did you and Arthur meet?" Anri asked, hoping to change the subject.

"He and I attended the same magic school. While learning to master magic, we found ourselves constantly arguing about everything and yet we seemed to work together quite well. After graduating we didn't talk to each other very much. He then asked for my help after taking Alfred and Matthieu in after their mother died. And it's a good thing he asked for my help considering he can't cook anything that isn't a potion," Francis explained with the last sentence having a hint of smugness.

"Arthur's cooking wasn't that bad…," Alfred tried to defend his adoptive brother.

"Please, he could start a house fire by making a salad," Francis retorted.

"So, what was your reaction when you found out about Arthur's girlfriend?" Feliks asked.

"Even though I found it hard to believe that that Brit could even get a woman, I think it's wonderful! And even more wonderful is that mes petits garcons found two very lovely ladies!" Francis responded excitedly, causing Alfred, Matt, Irunya and Anri all to blush. Feliks turned to Sorin.

"You didn't tell me that this Frenchie was a hopeless romantic," Feliks whispered with a slight hint of irritation.

"There's nothing wrong with being passionate about love, Feliks," Sorin responded calmly.

"Yeah, but it's making me uncomfortable! How do you put up with it?" Feliks asked.

"You get used to it," Sorin answered.

* * *

After finishing their lunch, Alfred and Matt spent some time talking with Feliks, Irunya, Anri and Francis. Sorin had spent some time thinking before approaching the group.

"Francis, I need to talk to you for a moment," he said while tapping the Frenchman on the shoulder.

"All right. Feliks you just stay here and answer any questions that the boys and their girls have to the best of your ability," Francis said while facing the Pole who nodded in acknowledgement. Sorin then led Francis downstairs to the basement.

"All right, is there anything you want to know?" he asked, looking at the small group before him.

"Yeah. For starters, how did you meet Sorin?" Matt asked.

"Well, the day I Awakened, my mother took me to a Sanctuary where I found Sorin who offered to teach me how to control my powers. And I've been good friends with him since," Feliks explained.

"All right, now I have three questions. First, what do you mean by 'Awakened'? Second, what's a Sanctuary? And finally, why didn't your mother teach you herself?" Alfred asked.

"All right, for the first question I have a bit of a lengthy explanation, so pay attention and be patient. First, there are two ways that vampires can multiply. The first way is to turn a human into a vampire by having the vampire drink the human's blood then vice versa. After twenty-four hours, the human completely becomes a vampire. The other way should be very familiar to you guys," Feliks said that last sentence with chuckle, causing the twins and their girlfriends to turn away with a light blush.

"Anyway, when a vampire child hits puberty, his or her powers begin to manifest. We call this Awakening. Now, for the second question. A Sanctuary is a building or piece of land magically sealed away and hidden away from anyone who doesn't know the password. Only mages can create Sanctuaries. And finally my mother thought I'd get a better grasp on my powers if I learned from an expert," Feliks finished his explanation.

"Are there any other differences between vampires who were born that way or vampires who used to be human?" Irunya asked.

"Born vampires tend to have better control over their powers then created vampires. But created vampires tend to be stronger then born vampires. However, this isn't a hard and fast rule," Feliks explained.

"Anything else you can think of that we should know?" Anri asked.

"Yeah, just one more thing. And you might find interesting. All vampires have a hidden elemental power that doesn't reveal itself until the vampire in question truly needs it. I can't say for sure what could trigger it because said trigger could be absolutely anything," Feliks said as he leaned in with a mischievous grin and look in his eye. Matt, Anri and Irunya turned to stare at Alfred who looked down at his open hand with a determined look in his eye.

* * *

(Meanwhile, down in the basement.)

"All right Sorin, what's this all about?" Francis asked after closing the door.

"Well, no doubt you know that Arthur and Natalia suspect that Alfred and Matthew are the chosen ones," Sorin said in an as-a-matter-of-fact-ly tone.

"Wait! They do?!" Francis asked in shock.

"I thought Arthur told you," said Sorin, who was surprised at the French mage's reaction.

"I may have helped him raise Alfred and Matthieu but he doesn't talk to me much anymore. I imagine his relationship with Natalia and their work in trying to figure out Vikenti's plan is keeping him busy," Francis explained.

"Well, he recently told me that he has some evidence to link the twins to the prophecy and is afraid that Vikenti and Ivan may try and kill them to stop them from actually fulfilling it," said Sorin as he leaned up against the wall.

"Do you think we should turn the boy's home into a Sanctuary? Just to be safe," Francis suggested, now worried for the twins' safety.

"Not yet. Primarily because Arthur doesn't want to tell the boys of this until Alfred gains more control over his powers and until he and Natalia find enough evidence to fully convince them that the boys truly are the chosen ones. Besides, in the worst-case scenario, Vikenti will only send his minions after them and they are laughably easy to deal with, not to mention he doesn't want to raise the suspicions of the Three Councils any higher than they already are," Sorin answered.

"Do think that Alfred's relationship with Iryna will keep him safe?" Francis asked.

"You and I both know that Vikenti will kill anyone who gets in his way. Even his own children," Sorin answered after shaking his head.

"I thought so. Even so, we should keep an eye on Alfred and Matthieu and keep them safe to the best of our ability," Francis stated.

"I agree. We should also watch out for Anri and Iryna as well. Considering their relationship with the twins, they would be targeted as well," Sorin added. Francis nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Later, in front of Anri's house)

"Well, today was interesting," Anri said as she stood at her front door with Matt, holding his hands.

"Yeah, it's only been two days but I know things have been much more interesting since Alfred's become a vampire," Matt said in agreement.

"Well, I hope everything works out with you guys. Though this means that no one will be able to watch you two when he needs his blood tomorrow," Anri said worriedly.

"We'll be fine," Matt assured her while resting a hand on her cheek.

"All right. But don't hesitate to call someone if you need to," said Anri, feeling a bit more comfortable about the situation.

"I will. Now, I'd better go. I need to get back at around the same time Alfred does so that we can decide on tonight's dinner," Matt said with a laugh.

"All right. Goedenacht," Anri said with a giggle.

"Bonne nuit," Matt said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her goodbye. He then turned around and left as Anri entered her house.

Once Anri was inside, she immediately went to her basement. In the basement were shelves filled with books, scrolls and other magical items along with various magical items on tables and filling cabinets with a large cauldron in the center of the room. She walked straight to one table and picked up a small round bead. She then moved towards the cauldron, held the bead over it and crushed it, watching as the contents fell in. She then grabbed a bottle full of a blue liquid and poured it in. Once the bottle was empty, she held her hands out over the cauldron and closed her eyes.

"I need to talk to someone who is out of reach. It's to my mentor I want to speak," she chanted. As she chanted, smoke began to rise until an image soon appeared in it. It was of a young man with spiky blond hair and a stern expression.

"Goedenavond, Anri," the man said in a thick Dutch accent.

"Goedenavond, Abel. It's been a while since we last spoke," she responded happily.

"Well, how have your studies been going?" Abel asked.

"I've been doing a lot of studying, but I'm worried about trying new spells without another mage nearby in case something goes wrong," Anri answered while looking down to the side in slight embarrassment.

"Well, I've made arrangements, and after our conversation is over, you'll receive a message from your new mentor and tomorrow he will come to your home to continue your lessons. It's important to study magic, but it's just as important to put your studies into practice," Abel reminded her.

"Ik begrijp het, dank u," Anri responded while trying to hold in her excitement. She would finally be able to actually learn to use the spells she only read about.

"All right. Well, I won't keep you from meeting him any longer. Tot ziens," said Abel.

"Tot ziens," Anri responded before the image changed.

"Bon soir, mademoiselle!" a familiar voice chirped happily before a familiar face appeared in the smoke.

"Francis?! You're my new mentor?" Anri asked in shock.

"I am! But don't worry; while you are learning from me, I will act professional at all times. The last thing I want mon petit Matthieu thinking is that I'm stealing his lady away," Francis answered, with his tone turning serious.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow," Anri responded while trying to maintain her composure.

"Fair enough. Au revoir," Francis said before the smoke dissipated. Anri quickly cleaned up, thinking about how she ended up with the rather affectionate Frenchman as her new mentor and how things would go from there.

_Ties was right. Things have been getting more interesting since Alfred's transformation,_ she thought to herself as she left her basement.

* * *

(Later, in front of Irunya's house)

"So, what do you think about all of this?" Alfred asked as he and Irunya stood in front of her house.

"It's a bit scary and a bit exciting as well. I never thought I'd end up dating a vampire, but I can't wait to see what other surprises come from this," she answered while gripping his arms near his shoulders.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't scream when I told you about it last night. After all, I've turned into something that has to drink blood on a daily basis," Alfred said as he pulled her closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder with his arms around her.

"I've been surrounded by supernatural beings and humans alike my whole life. Being with a vampire isn't scary for me anymore. And besides, you can use your new powers to be a hero for everyone you care about," Irunya responded with a warm smile while looking up at him, which he returned before hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek.

"I hate to leave, but I don't want Matt picking dinner without me," Alfred said after pulling back a bit with a slight laugh.

"Я розумію, До побачення," Irunya said with a smile.

"До побачення," Alfred responded before kissing her goodbye and leaving.

Irunya watched him leave before turning and going into her house. Once inside, she sat on a chair next to a shelf with picture frames on it. She picked up one that had three young children, a boy and two girls, in it and looked at it with a sad smile. At that moment, a dark shadow appeared and soon formed into a tall young man with pale blond hair and violet eyes.

"Добрый вечер, Irunya," he said cheerfully in a thick Russian accent.

"What do you want, Ivan?" Irunya asked with her arms crossed, annoyed that her brother came to her house uninvited.

"I just want to see how my сестра is doing?" Ivan responded innocently.

"You and I both know that's not all," Irunya said with both irritation and skepticism.

"Oтец and I know about your boyfriend and what he's become," Ivan said in a tone that was both cheerful and sinister.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Irunya asked.

"It's also possible that your boyfriend and his брат may be the ones spoken of in the prophecy," he added while facing away from her.

"If you and Тато do anything to Alfred and Motya, Natasha and I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life!" Irunya threatened while standing up and manifesting energy in her hands. Ivan turned to face her again with a smile.

"You know, if you join us, perhaps we can find a way to spare the boys," he offered.

"I will never join you or Тато! For any reason!" she shouted angrily. This didn't seem to deter him.

"Very well. But remember, it was your choice. До свидания," Ivan said before vanishing. Irunya calmed down and the energy vanished from her hands. She sat down and picked up the picture again. She then cried upon remembering happier times with her brother and sister.

* * *

(That night, at Arthur's house)

Natasha walked out the backdoor and to the greenhouse to tend to Arthur's magic plants that thrived in moonlight rather than sunlight. Just as she was about to enter the greenhouse, black shadows appeared and formed into Ivan.

"Добрый вечер, Natasha," he said with a smile.

"Vanya! What are you doing here?" Natasha asked in surprise.

"You know, Oтец and I know about Alfred's transformation," Ivan said.

"You realize that if you or Бацька try to kill him or Motya, Irunya will find a way to make you both suffer a fate worse than death. You and I both know that she is much stronger then she lets on," Natasha warned him.

"Yes I know. Perhaps if you and Arthur friend were to join us we could find a way to keep the boys safe," Ivan offered.

"Given Arthur's position, do you really think he'll side with Бацька? And I've told you before, I'm not joining you two! I still believe it was a grave mistake on your part to side with Бацька anyway!" Natasha responded fervently.

"Very well. If that's your choice, then I can't stop you. Though I may try again. До свидания," Ivan said before vanishing.

"Да пабачэньня, Vanya," Natasha said quietly while trying to hold back tears. At that moment, Arthur came out of the back door and joined her.

"I thought I heard voices," he said upon noticing Natasha was alone.

"Vanya came and offered to have us join him and Бацька. He left after I refused for both of us," Natasha explained.

"I see," Arthur said while looking down, hiding his surprise at hearing that Natasha's brother and father wanted him to join them.

"What do you think we should do?" Natasha asked.

"Well, tomorrow let's head over to the boys' house and turn it into a Sanctuary. Not even your father will be able to penetrate it. It should be enough to keep them safe for now," Arthur said in a serious and determined tone. Natasha nodded in agreement.

* * *

_All right. Fourth chapter here. Sorry I didn't upload it yesterday. I didn't have much left to do but I had work yesterday and when I came home I was tired so I didn't upload it. Well, here it is._

_Also, note that Ukraine referred to Russia by his given name, Ivan, while Belarus referred to him by the diminutive or short form, Vanya.  
_

_New Characters:  
Russia:_ _Ivan "Vanya" Braginsky  
Netherlands: Abel Specht_

_Languages:_

_French:  
Mes petits garcons: My little boys  
Bonne nuit: Good night  
Bon soir, mademoiselle: Good evening, miss  
Au revoir: Goodbye_

_Dutch:  
Goedenacht: Good night  
Goedenavond: Good evening  
Ik begrijp het, dank u: I understand, thank you  
Tot ziens: Goodbye_

_Ukrainian:  
Я розумію, До побачення(_Ja rozumiju, Na dobranič_): I understand. Good night.  
Тато(tato): father_

_Russian:  
Добрый вечер (Dobryj večer): Good evening  
Сестра (sestra): sister  
Oтец (otec): father  
Брат (brat): brother  
До свидания (Do svidanija): Goodbye_

_Belarusian:  
Бацька (baćka): father  
Да пабачэньня (Da pabachen'nya): Goodbye_

_Well enjoy and feel free to share your thoughts on it with me._


	5. Chapter V: The Date

_Summary: After a transformation, Alfred and Matt find themselves in the middle of a massive battle between good and evil. Supernatural AU. Human names used_

_Genre: Supernatural/Drama/Humor with some Romance on the side_

_Pairings: AmericaXUkraine, CanadaXBelgium, BritainXBelarus_

_Rating: T for violence, swearing and some sexual references_

* * *

Chapter V: The Date

Alfred got out of bed the next morning and walked straight into Matt's room to find him still sleeping. Alfred smiled and leaned down next to his brother's bed, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle shake.

"Mattie, wake up," Alfred said softly. Matt groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes.

"You're up earlier than usual," Matt noted with a slight chuckle.

"Well it's kind of hard to wake up when I never went to sleep," Alfred retorted with a laugh. Matt joined in before climbing out of bed and capturing his twin in a tight hug, which was promptly returned.

_Could I take a drink?_ Alfred asked hesitantly with his thoughts while still in Matt's embrace. He felt Matt nod his head in compliance. Alfred pulled Matt's shirt collar to the side and sank his fangs into his neck. Matt sighed in content as he felt his blood drain from his neck and into Alfred's mouth. After a short moment, Alfred pulled away and wiped the excess blood off his lips with a tissue.

"I'm all right," Matt assured him after taking a deep breath, "Though I have to admit, I'm surprised you were able to pull away on your own."

"Heh, so am I," Alfred responded. He then turned to look at the clock on Matt's nightstand.

"Crap! We're going to be late!" Alfred said in a panic. He and Matt then rushed to get ready and off to Sorin's house.

* * *

Anri woke up earlier than usual today. She would finally be able to continue her magic training and had spent last night making sure her house was ready for her new mentor. Nothing more for her to do but to wait for Francis to show himself. She sat down to read one of her spellbooks when she heard a knock on the door.

_Must be Francis_, Anri thought as she put her spellbook down and answered the door. She found a bit of a surprise at the door.

"Агов Anri!" Irunya said as soon as the door opened. Francis was standing next to her.

"Irunya! What are you doing here?" Anri asked as she let the two in.

"I thought you could use the moral support. And Matthieu is busy giving his to Alfred," Francis explained as he pulled a small pen like object out of his pocket. He spun it once in his fingers and it grew into a long wooden staff decorated with ornate carvings.

"All right, well let's get started," Anri responded as she led them down to her basement to train.

* * *

Alfred and Matt finally made it to Sorin's house and knocked on the door only for Feliks to answer it.

"Cześć. It's good to see you again," Feliks said with a grin as he led the twins inside the house.

"You too. By the way, where's Sorin?" Alfred asked.

"Sorin had an emergency to take care of. So I'm supervising your training today. But I'm not alone. I have a friend here to help me," Feliks explained as he led them to the basement where a young man with blue eyes and long brown hair was seated on one of the blocks.

"Alfred, Mateusz, this is Toris Laurinaitis. You can just call him Toris though. He's another vampire," Feliks said while gesturing to his friend.

"Sveikas Alfred, Matas. It's nice to meet you," Toris responded in a thick Lithuanian accent.

"Nice to meet you," the twins responded in unison.

"Good, now that you've met each other, it's time to get down to business. Toris, Alfred, seals off!" Feliks called as he walked behind Alfred and held his wrists. Matt came forth and took the cross necklace off. At the same time, Toris reached for his wrist and removed a wristwatch from it. Matt took hold of both the seals as both Alfred and Toris assumed their vampire forms, with longer paler hair, paler skin, darker eyes with cat-slit pupils and elongated fangs.

"Alfred, you and Toris will be sparring today," Feliks explained as he led the two to a section of the floor that was painted like a fighting circle.

"But…"Alfred started to protest.

"You can't really get good at controlling your powers and using them to their full potential unless you use them in a more practical setting. I'm going to watch the whole match and determine what you need to work on when you come in tomorrow," Feliks explained. He then turned to Matt. "You might want to keep your distance. Fights between vampires can get pretty messy," He warned. Matt nodded and found a place to sit so that he was close enough to watch but far enough away to stay safe.

"Ready?" Feliks asked Alfred and Toris. Both looked towards him and nodded.

"Trzy! Dwa! Jeden! Go!" Feliks shouted. Alfred immediately dashed for Toris who just stood there.

_Feliks started the match and he's just standing there! This will be easy!_ Alfred thought as he went in for a punch. Much to his surprise, Toris noted and grabbed his fist, stopping him in his tracks. Toris then looked up at Alfred with a mischievous grin before pushing him back about a couple hundred feet.

"You've got spirit, I'll give you that. But that's not going to help you against someone who's had a couple centuries worth of experience," Toris explained as Alfred got back on his feet. Using his thoughts, Toris launched some of the smaller blocks at Alfred. Alfred did is best to dodge them and managed to punch the last one into tiny pieces. Toris looked impressed for a brief moment.

"Heh, Sorin was right. You are strong. How about putting that strength to good use?" Toris suggested as he sped towards Alfred. Alfred braced himself and managed to stop Toris before he could land a blow. He then focused his strength and threw Toris to the ground.

"Not bad. Let's see if you can do again," Toris responded as he got back up.

* * *

"That was good, Anri, but not quite there. Try again," Francis said after examining the results of Anri's attempt at a new spell. Anri wiped some sweat off of her brow and got back into position. She focused on one of the dummies Francis had set up in her basement. With a snap of Francis's fingers, the dummy started walking. Anri raised her staff and pointed the head at the dummy. Within moments, the dummy was struck by lightning and fell to the ground singed. Francis looked impressed.

"Much better. I'm surprised you're catching onto this so well, many mages struggle with manipulating the forces of nature," Francis noted.

"Well, ever since I came to this country, I've only been able to read my spellbooks until I memorized them simply because my old mentor was stuck with important duties back in his home country of the Netherlands," Anri explained.

"That's right, Abel told me you were too nervous to practice some of those spells without supervision from a more experienced mage," Francis responded.

"All right, I brought drinks!" Irunya called as she came down the stairs carrying a tray with three glasses full of liquid.

"Well, let's take a break, and then move on to a more difficult force to control: fire," Francis said before taking one of the glasses from the tray before Irunya set it down.

"All right," Anri agreed before taking a seat and her drink.

* * *

"All right, that's enough for now," Feliks called out upon noticing Alfred and Toris were barely standing and breathing heavily. He then motioned for Matt to come forward with the seals. Toris used his thoughts to bring his watch to him and put it back on his wrist.

"Alfred, why don't you try that," Feliks suggested as Matt held up his cross necklace. Alfred focused on the necklace and imagined it floating right to his hand. The necklace gently floated off of Matt's fingers and slowly made its way to Alfred's hand. Feliks smirked.

"Not bad. You still need to work on that though. Primarily on making objects move faster," he noted as he led the group upstairs. Feliks then went straight to the kitchen while Toris and the twins stayed in the dining room.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a Newborn to put up such a good fight," Toris said with a slight chuckle.

"You were still better than me though," Alfred responded, feeling a hint of disappointment.

"Hey, don't feel too bad. Don't forget, I'm much older than you and I've had more experience with my powers then you. You've only been a vampire for less than a week. I'm surprised you were able to hold your ground against me so well," said Toris, trying to make Alfred feel better.

"You'll be fine Alfred, you just need more practice," Matt chimed in after placing his arm around Alfred's shoulders. Alfred turned to his twin and smiled in acknowledgement.

"But right now, we all need something to eat," Feliks announced, bringing out food for everyone.

* * *

"All right, that's enough for today. You've been doing very well. But I don't think you're quite ready for to take the Intermediate Exam yet," Francis noted as he, Anri and Irunya cleaned up the mess from Anri's training.

"I figured as much. There are still several things on the exam that we haven't covered yet," Anri responded.

"I wonder how Alfred is doing with his training," Irunya wondered out loud. Francis stopped for a moment before thinking of something.

"I just had a brilliant idea! Come with me to my house and I'll set things up for the two of you to spend a wonderful evening with Alfred and Matthieu!" Francis declared excitedly.

"Wait? Really?" Anri asked.

"Oui! When did the both of you enjoy a truly romantic evening with mes jumeaux?" Francis asked. Both women stared back at him in stone cold silence.

"I thought so. Come with me to my house and then we'll call Alfred and Matthieu to let them know the plan. We'll let them get cleaned up and then the four of you can enjoy a lovely evening, courtesy of moi!" Francis exclaimed. Anri and Irunya looked at each other and smiled, liking the way the French mage was thinking.

"Let's do this!" they responded excitedly.

"All right. Don't worry about bringing anything other than your purses. With my knowledge and skill, I can make both of you look absolutely stunning for them," Francis said as he led the girls out of Anri's house and to his own.

* * *

"All right, that's enough for today. I'll tell Sorin about your training today and he'll make his plans for tomorrow based on that," Feliks said after watching Alfred have another sparring match with Toris.

"All right," Alfred agreed after putting his seal back on for the second time today.

"I'm also going to see if I can't make arrangements for you to practice using telekinesis in your home under some supervision. It's a very difficult power to gain control of for both born vampires and created vampires, so I think some practice outside of training will be good for you," Toris offered as he put his seal back on. Alfred nodded in acknowledgement. At that moment, Matt's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Matt said after answering his phone.

"Ties! It's me, Anri. Francis took Irunya and me to his house. He's got something very special planned for all of us. He's getting things ready right now and wanted me to tell you so you and Alfred could get ready for this. He says to go home, get cleaned up, dress up in something nice and come to his house soon after," the voice on the other end said all at once.

"Wait, what does he have planned?" Matt asked.

"He's got a romantic evening planned for us! Isn't that exciting?" Anri asked.

"Actually yeah, it is. All right, just give us about an hour and we'll be there," Matt responded.

"All right, see you then! Bye!" said Anri.

"Bye," Matt said before hanging up.

"So who was that and what did they want?" Alfred asked.

"That was Anri. Apparently Francis has an extra special romantic evening planned for us and our girlfriends. So we gotta run home real quick and get ready for it," Matt explained.

"All right," Alfred answered, hoping that Matt wouldn't insist that he wear a tux. On the other hand, he thought it would be fun to spend an evening like this with Irunya.

"All right. Like I said, you guys are done here so go on and get ready to spend some quality time with your ladies. And be sure to treat them like ladies or you will hear from me, got it?" Feliks warned.

"All right," the twins responded, surprised at the Polish vampire's sudden warning. After that, the twins said their goodbyes and left. After seeing them off, Feliks turned to Toris.

"That Alfred kid sure has a lot of potential. Haven't seen many Newborns or Awakened with his kind of power," Feliks noted.

"Do you think I made a good choice?" Toris asked.

"Best choice you made as long as I've known you," Feliks responded with a grin.

* * *

"Wonder why Francis did this?" Alfred asked as he and Matt made their way to Francis's house for a special evening with Irunya and Anri respectively after having dressed in dress shirts and slacks complete with jackets.

"You and I both know how much of a romantic he is. I feel as though it's only a matter of time before he does this for Arthur and Natasha," Matt responded as the two of them approached the front door. Alfred knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Come right in. Your ladies are waiting for you," Francis said when he answered the door, dressed as a waiter from a very fancy restaurant. The twins followed him inside and to their tables which were out in Francis's large garden where the girls were sitting at tables in blue strapless dresses. Matt joined Anri at one table and Alfred joined Irunya at the other.

"I'll be back with your food shortly," Francis said after the twins got settled with their girls. He then went back inside the house. During this time, both couples spent some time telling each other about their days. It was at that moment that Arthur appeared. The four took notice.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked upon taking notice.

"Well, it's about you and your brother. You see, Natasha and I have both had reason to believe that there is someone after you two," Arthur explained.

"Who would want to go after them?" Irunya asked.

"Well, Sorin explained to me that Newborn vampires often tend to be targets for other supernatural beings. Especially demons. Primarily because Newborn vampires tend to have very little control over their powers and some of the more suspicious characters in our world like to take advantage of that. It's the same for Awakened vampires, Manifested demons and mages who just begin their studies," Arthur explained.

"What can we do about it?" Matt asked.

"Well, that's why I came here. I can turn your house into a Sanctuary. However before I can begin the transformation, I have to give the two of you the Key. Now, Alfred, Matthew, hold out your right hands," said Arthur. Alfred and Matt got up and held out their right hands. Arthur took a hold of them and closed his eyes. A warm light left Arthur's hands, traveled up the twins' right arms and into their chests.

"All right, both of you have the Master Key. By taking a hold of someone's hand and telling them that they have your permission to enter your home, you give them a Key. And they can't pass their Key onto someone else. That way, only those you trust can enter. You don't have to worry about giving me a Key. Since I'm creating the Sanctuary, I have a Key as well," Arthur explained. At that moment, Francis entered with a large tray filled with food.

"I'm back! Arthur! What are you doing here?" Francis asked upon noticing the Englishman.

"I'm about to turn the boys' house into a Sanctuary and I had to give them their Master Keys," Arthur explained.

"All right, but you let me help you with that once this is done! Not even you're powerful enough to create a Sanctuary by yourself," Francis explained as he set the food on the tables.

"All right, I'll see you later then. Goodbye for now," Arthur said as he vanished.

"Now that that's done, how about you enjoy your night," Francis said before snapping his fingers. After snapping them, all the plants in the garden spontaneously flowered and gave off some sparkles as well. Anri and Irunya stared in awe.

"Now enjoy your night! If there's anything else you need, feel free to tell me," Francis said as he walked back into the house. The boys and their girlfriends returned to their tables to enjoy the night.

* * *

"_**Thank you for a wonderful night,"**_ Matt said to Francis as he, Alfred, Anri and Irunya prepared to leave.

"_**Yeah, we had a lot of fun,"**_ Alfred chimed in.

"_**You're welcome. If you want another night like this, don't hesitate to ask,"**_ Francis answered with a smile.

"_**We'll keep that in mind,"**_ Matt responded.

"_**But for now, we'll see you later,"**_ Alfred said with a wave.

"_**Goodbye. Stay safe on the way home,"**_ Francis called as the twins and their girls.

"À bientôt!" Matt and Alfred called while waving back along with Anri and Irunya.

The two couples walked home without a care in the world. That is until they received a rather nasty surprise in the form of an imp-like creature jumping up from out of a manhole and lunging at them. All of them managed to jump out of the way in time. Anri took out her staff and fired a laser at the creature, killing it.

"What was that all about?" Alfred wondered as he helped Irunya to her feet. At that moment, more creatures started climbing out of the manhole and surrounded them.

"_**Mattie! My seal!"**_ Alfred shouted.

"_**I'm on it!"**_ Matt responded as he promptly removed Alfred's seal. Once his seal was off, Alfred ran right in to take out some of the creatures. Anri continued to fire spells to take out the creatures. Irunya looked on and thought for a moment.

_I guess there's no use in hiding it anymore,_ she thought before focusing and making balls of energy appear in her hands. She then began firing them at the creatures to take them out, causing Alfred, Matt and Anri to stop and stare for a moment.

"Irunya! How…?" Alfred was about to ask before one of the creatures lunged at him.

"That's not important right now! Fight!" Irunya responded before shooting a beam of energy at the lunging creature that tied it to some of its companions and turned into a thorny vine. In the meantime, Anri continued to fire spells as the three worked together to keep the creatures away from Matt, who had no way to defend himself from the creatures as they continued to come. However, Alfred, Irunya and Anri were quickly running out of energy.

"Are you all right?" Matt asked, seeing how his loved ones were quickly tiring.

"I'm a little tired from training all day," Alfred explained.

"So am I," Anri said as she fell to her knees while gripping her staff tightly.

"I haven't used my powers in a long time, so I'm out of practice," Irunya explained. At that moment, two of the creatures managed to sneak up behind the women and hit them both on the head, causing them to fall to the ground and lose consciousness.

"Anri!" Matt shouted.

"Irunya!" Alfred shouted at the same time. Both twins rushed to their girlfriends to check on them. However, the creatures took this chance to swarm the boys while they were distracted. Alfred managed to fight them away. Matt, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. A couple of creatures jumped up in front of him and swiped at him with their claws, covering him in several deep gashes. Matt gave out a loud and painful cry before falling to the ground facing downward.

"Mattie!" Alfred shouted after hearing his twin cry out in pain. He ran over to Matt and picked him up into a cradle hold.

"_**Mattie! Mattie! Speak to me! Tell me you're all right!"**_ Alfred pleaded. Matt looked up and at his brother.

"_**I'm…I'm all right,…Alfie,"**_ Matt responded before coughing up blood. Alfred simply held him closer, hoping someone would come soon to help. The creatures slowly encircled them as Alfred glared at them while bearing his fangs.

* * *

"So, what do you think Sorin will say when you tell him that you had Alfred face off against me for his training today?" Toris asked Feliks as the two of them walked along the street to their homes.

"Well, he told me to have Alfred spar with someone today. He didn't care who," Feliks answered. At that moment, they noticed imp-like creatures encircling what looked to be Alfred and Matt huddled up together and Anri and Irunya unconscious.

"Kurwa!" Feliks shouted in anger upon noticing the sight. Toris understood and reached to remove his watch. Feliks then reached into his shirt and pulled a rosary out from around his neck. With their seals off, their true vampire forms were revealed.

"All right, Toris, you get in there and protect the twins. I've got a plan to take out all these little pests at once!" Feliks said with a mischievous grin.

"Got it!" said Toris and he ran straight for the twins.

"**Hey! Over here! Don't waste your time on those two! Surely you'd get a far better reward from your master for taking out a Vampire Lord!"** Feliks shouted, hoping it would get the creatures' attention. The creatures took notice and started to run towards him. Feliks smirked and then wrapped his rosary around his hands while clasping them in a praying position.

"Ojcze nasz, którys jest w Niebie, swiec sie Imie Twoje, przyjdz Królestwo Twoje, badz wola Twoja, jako w Niebie, tak i na ziemi, chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj I odpusc nam nasze winy, jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom, i nie wódz nas na pokuszenie, ale nas zbaw ode zlego," Feliks prayed. As he prayed beams of light shot down from the sky and took out the creatures one by one until they were all gone. At that moment, Toris had reached the twins and found Alfred staring in shock at what Feliks recently did.

"What happened to him?" Toris asked after looking at Matt and the condition he was in. This brought Alfred back to reality.

"Those creatures attacked us, knocked out our girlfriends, and did this to him," Alfred explained. Toris listened carefully and thought for a moment.

"Is there any way we can save him?" Alfred asked in desperation.

"Given the circumstances, there is only one way we can save him now," Toris explained.

"What is it?! Tell me!" Alfred demanded.

"Transform him," Toris answered.

* * *

_Finally the fifth chapter is up. I'm sorry I didn't upload it earlier. But I have a job right now and it's pretty draining. All I ask is for you to be patient. And like I said, I'm uploading on Fridays but I can't guarantee every Friday._

_Also, when Alfred, Matt and Francis's dialogue is in bold italics that means they're speaking in French. I don't speak French myself and I don't trust online translators so I had to get creative. If anyone reading this speaks French, feel free to tell me what the bold italic text would be in French (preferably Quebecois French for Alfred and Matt and European French for Francis)._

_And on a similar note, Feliks's bold text means that he's speaking in Polish. I don't speak Polish but if someone out there does, feel free to tell me what the text in Polish would be. _

_Speaking of Feliks, there are a couple headcanons of mine that I want to bring up. The first one relates to the bit where he tells Alfred and Matt to treat Anri and Irunya like ladies or else. In many Eastern European countries, including Poland, chivalry is alive and thriving. And this prevails into their interaction with foreigners. For example, if a Polish man notices a foreign guy and a foreign girl in a fight, he will always intervene on the girl's side regardless of the circumstances. And on that note, my headcanon is that Poland crossdresses because he hopes that by looking like a girl in public, he can receive the same special attention that the women in his home receive. _

_Now, the next one relates to the prayer. According to my research Poland is pretty much the most devoutly Catholic country in Europe. But people are quick to stereotype the Irish as the most devoutly Catholic people in Europe. So my headcanon in regards to that is that Poland is deeply religious, but is good enough at hiding it so that it doesn't even cross people's minds._

_Names:__Toris Laurinaitis: Lithuania  
_

_Languages:_

_Ukrainian:  
Агов(Ahov): Hello (informal)_

_Polish:  
Cześć: Hello (informal)_  
_Trzy! Dwa! Jeden!: Three! Two! One!  
Kurwa: curse word  
Ojcze nasz,…_ _ode zlego: The Lord's Prayer (Our Father) in Polish_

_Lithiuanian:  
Sveikas_: _Hello_

_French:  
mes jumeaux: my twins  
À bientôt: See you later_

_Also, Matas is the Lithuanian form of Matthew  
_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to share your thoughts. All I ask is that you be polite about it._


End file.
